


Touch Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fingering, Lap Sex, The Force Awakens Kinkmeme, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lust blown eyes widen ever more so at the flicker of his thumb over her clit. Her lips part, panting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> On the kinkmeme: I just want anything with Rey and Luke. Rey gets all hot and bothered during training with him? So much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife? Luke's been by himself on that island for who knows how long, maybe touch starved Luke? The weather gets cold so they share a bed? 
> 
> God just please anything I love this pairing and there's hardly any content with them.
> 
> Prompt and Fill: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=956986#cmt956986

Before he knows it, Rey is the one he keeps looking back to. Luke finds himself more often than not, following her every move with his eyes, allowing her touches on him, but never initiating more than necessary.   
  
She becomes the constant presence by his side and Luke cannot bring himself to listen to the voices in his head that tell him that this is wrong and he is too broken, too old, too fucking damaged to love again.  
  
Each of Rey's smiles become his dragon hoard. He cultivates them, storing them in the deepest reaches of his guarded heart and away from ever being unravelled. She catches him watching her sometimes and it should scare him, the potential of being discovered, but all it does is thrill him.  
  
If Luke let's himself, he can almost hear Master Yoda's amused chuckle.  
  
"I know that look." Rey says simply one night as they sit companionably by the fire. Her eyes are solemn. "I've been on the receiving end of that look to know what it means."  
  
Luke swallows, his throat suddenly as dry as the desert plains of his youth. "I'm sorry." He says, meaning it. He moves to put some distance between them only to be stopped by the tenderness of a touch on his metal hand.  
  
Rey ducks her head shyly. "I didn't say that I didn't like it. I have been looking at you too." She glances up at him from beneath dark lashes. "Have you noticed?"  
  
"No." Luke murmurs, watching her in wonderment. Slowly, she slides her hand into his, the phantom heat of her on metal digits sends something running hot and wild under his skin.   
  
He reaches for her. "May I?" He asks, tapping against the tie that keeps her hair up in her usual style. Rey nods. Once. Sitting still, she lets him undo her hair, sighing almost inaudibly when the fingers of his good hand smooth out the knots and massage at the base of her skull. Rey leans in, closer. Luke moves, pulling her to him.  
  
Rey straddles him, eyes falling shut when Luke presses down on a clenched muscle. Her lips part in a silent hiss.   
  
Her hands are on his shoulders. He can feel the heat of her sex under the layers of cloth. Mesmerized, Luke moves his hands to bring her down for a kiss. He takes a private joy in the way he pulls quiet punch-drunk moans from her lips. She fists her hands in his hair, pulling his head back for her to lick in deeper.  
  
Pulling away, bathed in the light of the flickering fire, Rey keeps her eyes on him. With grace, she moves away, smoothly untangling herself from him. Rey unties her clothes, swiftly, letting them fall like autumn leaves to pool at her ankles.   
  
Luke is entranced. Holding out a hand to her, he pulls her back to him, pressing greedy kisses to her skin, branding her with his lips. He lingers at the little jumps of her pulse point, cradling her body close in his arms.  
  
"Please." She murmurs, taking him by his good hand and pressing it to her vagina. "Please." She says again, a plea.  
  
Luke looks up at her. The curtain of her hair shielding them from the light, cocooning them in semi darkness. Her lust blown eyes widen ever more so at the flicker of his thumb over her clit. Her lips part, panting. With his other hand, he frees the front of his straining pants. Letting his cock lean and stain heavily against the inside of her thigh, he continues his ministrations.   
  
Rey pulls at his hair and it hurts, but Luke can only watch as her thighs shake and she quivers, gritting out a bitten off cry at the crest of her orgasm. The slickness of her spent drenches his hand, warm and the sensation is heady in his chest.  
  
She slumps into his arms, sweat slicked skin gleaming in the slowly dying light.   
  
"May I?" He asks between little kisses to her brow. Rey blinks at him, uncomprehending. Luke takes one of her hands, bringing to his erection. She looks down, then back to him.  
  
"Teach me."   
  
Luke wraps her hand around him, guiding her in how to draw out his own release. Rey frowns as he moves her hand, but before long she has him hiding his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just as he feels himself falling over the precipice, Luke tilts her head, pressing open mouthed kisses to her jawline, scraping his teeth over skin, tasting salty-tang as he thrusts his hips into her hand, riding out his high.  
  
He holds her close then, wrapping his arms around her, feeling like his heart is too big for his body. Luke sees her eyes flutter close, smiling to himself as he scoops her up in his arms. Debating only for a moment, he takes her to his bed. Laying her down, Luke makes to grab a cloth to wipe her down, only to have her tighten her hold on him.   
  
"Stay." She says, eyes open and watching him.  
  
Luke pulls back the covers without any hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing with my life anymore.
> 
> [I am a multi fandom trash baby. Don't send help.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
